


At My Weakest

by Loosenyourcorsetsweetheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little bit of jealously, slight angst, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loosenyourcorsetsweetheart/pseuds/Loosenyourcorsetsweetheart
Summary: A very fluffy story, where the reader and Erwin will fall for each other. But it's going to take them a while to confess.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Character(s), Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Good to know

This Story is slightly inspired by another story here on Ao3 but I can’t find it anymore. So if anyone notices a familiarity, please tell me so I can can give credits :)  
I really liked the other story but it didn’t turn out as I expected and I kinda wanted to write my own version of it because I really liked the general idea.  
It’s going to be much longer tho and very different but anyways…

About the setting:  
This story will start after the fall of the Wall Maria but before Erin joined the Survey Corps. So Kinda during his Training.  
During those four years Erwin was once talking about where 60% of the survey corps died.

You decided to join the military before the fall of the wall Maria, because of curiosity. You always planned on doing so. But your parents were always against it.  
Your father was a highly regarded pharmacist (So you know a lot about herbs especially medical herbs) and he always wanted his only daughter to take over his pharmacy. In favor of your parents you became a nurse. But you couldn’t stand to not know what laid behind those huge walls. 

2 Years before the first Titan attack you joined the military which ended the relationship to your parent in a big fight.  
Your parents both died during the attack.  
Since then you struggle a little bit with regret. Not towards your decision but towards the way you left your parents behind. 

In this story Erwin will be around 28 (That way he will be around 32 or something when Erin joins the Survey and I think that fits quiet good.)  
You will be around 22. So no minors included. Because that’s weird! 

Anyways. I really hope you like my story.  
There is nothing I hate more than unfinished stories on AO3 so I promise to finish it. You have now my word. 

And this is my first story I posted here so please be nice. I’m open for criticism and will gladly take any advise. 

Thanks, Enjoy! :)


	2. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Chapter :)

Erwin Smith has always been the first to be awake in the Survey Corps. Since he was the Commander, he always had a lot of work to do. He figured, that if he would wake up early in the morning, he could spent some time on his own. Which was very rare.   
He always enjoyed a few hours of silence with a steamy hot tea, so he made it a habit to wake at the first glimps of dawn. 

But this day was different. When Erwin entered the Common hall, he saw a woman already sitting at one of the long tables, sipping a cup of tea. He never saw her around before, so she must be a new recruit. 

„Good Morning“ He announced himself and couldn’t keep a disappointed sign from slipping. The moment she saw who greeted her, the woman jumped up of her chair and saluted to her Commander.

„Good Morning, Commander Smith!“ She almost shouted, way to loud for his liking.   
„Please“ he said, waving for her to sit back down. „No need for such formalities that early in the morning.“ The woman relaxed instantly and sat back down. 

The members of the Survey Corps were currently staying at an old castle with a big common hall, which they modified to be a kitchen as well. 

Erwin walked to the stove and saw a pot of prepared tee. “May I?” He asked the woman and gestured at the pot.   
“Of course, Sir.” She said, a little bit calmer this time. He nodded, filled himself a cup with the tea and sat down at the chair in front of her. 

The sun was still hiding behind the horizon and the room was only lighted slightly. But he could still make out her features. He looked at her closely, while she averted his gaze. Pretending to be very interested in her cup.   
She had (h/c) hair that she braided on each side of her head. Her (e/c) eyes reflected the dim light oh so lightly.   
Sudden realization hit him and he remembered when he had seen her face before.

It was a few days, maybe a week ago. When he was holding his speech to a bunch of new possible recruits to the Survey Corps. He remembered telling them the truth about this job as he always did and saw the first ones leaving. Then the next ones. Almost all of them left. But he remembered this woman. In the middle of the crowd. Proudly standing there, not flinching once, with deep determination in her eyes.   
Soldiers like you made Erwin feel hopeful in humanity again.

“What’s your name, Soldier?” He asked softly.  
The new recruits arrived at the castle a few days before he returned. And since he only returned last night he wasn’t able to properly greet everyone yet.   
Her eyes finally met his. “(Y/N) (L/N), Sir.”   
“(Y/N)” he repeated “I’m Erwin Smith, but you already know that, it seems.” He took a sip from his cup. “Why are you already awake this early in the morning, (Y/N)?”

“I like the silence that lies in the morning hours, Sir.” She replied, sticking to the formalities, not able to relax within his presence.   
“I enjoy starting the day by myself.” A second past before she quickly added: “not that I mind your presence, Sir.” 

A huff escaped him and he nodded reassuringly.   
“What about you?” She asked but quickly answered the question herself.   
“I’m sorry! I did not mean to disrespect.” She averted his gaze. “you’re a busy man, you probably have to get up this early to master all of your tasks.” Her head turned completely red and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No.” He said. “I have the same reasons as you do. I don’t have to do it.” At his laughter her head turned into an even darker shade of red if possible. “Don’t worry.” He added, still slightly amused by her behavior. “I don’t feel disrespected at all.”   
Erwin saw her shoulders relax a little bit at his last sentence.

After that a comfortable silence feel upon the room until her stomach decided to announce her hunger with a loud growl.   
She stood up to take a look at the kitchen supplies.   
“Back at the training corps I used to make breakfast for everyone, before they woke up.” You said.   
“Do you think it’s possible if I keep assigning to this task here as well, Commander?” 

“Well, if you want to, I don’t see a reason why you shouldn’t.” He said rubbing his chin.   
“Although you should probably ask Levi and not me for permission. He knows best of our inventory. But for today it should be okay.” He smiled at you. “Just make sure to inform him later. And remember that we have not as many mouths to feed as there are at the training corps.” 

With that he returned his attention to the book he started to read earlier and she started gathering supplies to make breakfast. 

He was right. Back at the training corps were around 100 men and women. Here at this location of the survey corps were only around 50 at the moment. 

After a few minutes the room started to smell heavenly of cinnamon and other aromas.   
She was making some kind of porridge as far as Erwin could detect. With apples and few other ingredients. 

Soon the first hungry soldiers entered the room along with Levi.   
“What do you think you’re doing, Cadet?” He asked the woman.   
“She’s making breakfast for everyone, I allowed it.” Erwin answered for her and Levi simply nodded to that. 

“Corporal Levi” She started respectfully “I was hoping to be assigned to this task.”   
“Of making breakfast?” He seemed confused and shared a look with Erwin, who simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well if you want to” Levi’s voice sounded bored. “But you’ll be assigned to prepare our dinner as well and the inventory will be in your hands, too. If at some point there won’t be enough food for all of us it will be your fault.” He simply added and poured himself a cup of tea. She gulped visibly but nodded. “Yes, Sir!”


	3. Personal stress reliever

Over the following weeks you and Erwin grew into a comfortable routine together.   
You were always the first awake and set a big pot of tea. Erwin would arrive soon after and   
you would sit there together emerging in the calmness of the morning, before starting with your daily deeds. Sometimes he seemed to be quiet chatty, telling you about his plans, about his life, even joking with you. On other days, when he was more stressed, he would just sit there with a book and read. Either way you enjoyed his company and he seemed to enjoy yours as well. 

You noticed that he was smiling more around you. Or in other words: You noticed that he wasn’t smiling or laughing at all as soon as other Soldiers joined you in the common hall.   
It seemed as if he was trying to maintain a certain authenticity in front of everyone but you. As if he could only be himself around you.

You would even consider your relationship as quiet close and that was something you would have never imagined before joining the Survey Corps. Erwin Smith was a known Commander. Since you were always somewhat drawn to the Survey Corps, you knew a lot about him and his work and admired him for it.   
The admiration even growing after getting to know how hard he worked everyday. 

The only thing you weren’t aware of before joining, was that he was such a handsome commander. His beautiful blue eyes, his high cheekbones and his particular sharp chin lead you to the situation you were currently in. 

You woke up from a rather exciting dream, all flustered and sweaty. The moment you closed your eyes again, the images of your dream came rushing back. 

Erwins manly hands all over your body, his lips on your neck. The way he was panting in your ear sending shivers down your spine…

You quickly opened your eyes again and tried to stop your heart from jumping out of your chest.   
The last thing you needed was a crush on your commander. You pushed all memories of the dream beside and made yourself ready for the day. 

When you entered the common hall Erwin was already sitting at one of the long tables, with a bunch of papers in front of him. He rarely brought his work to your ‚Morning meetings‘ but if he did it was a clear indicator to you, that he was really stressed. 

The sheer sight of him made your heart pound heavily against your chest again. „Good Morning, Commander.“ You managed to creak out. Gosh, whats wrong with me? You thought.  
„Good morning, (y/n)“ he replied, his eyes not leaving the paper. Part of you was glad about that.   
At this moment you clearly weren’t ready to look him in the eyes again. 

„Tea?“ You asked him, while already preparing it for the both of you. Asking at this point was just a formality.  
„Yes, please“ He quickly flashed a smile at you, which made your cheeks flush. Luckily he didn’t seem to see it. You took a deep breath and tried to relax yourself. It was just a dream. You told yourself over and over again. 

The Tea was steaming hot when you placed his cup in front of him. Erwin thanked you for it before a comfortable silence emerged between you two.   
You saw his hand wandering to his neck, rubbing a certain spot and you couldn’t help yourself but think of his hands on your neck. Or even worse: Your Mouth on his neck, kissing away the soreness of his muscles. Snapping back to reality, you finished your tea and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. 

He took the chance to excuse himself.   
„Don’t you want to eat before you lock yourself in your office?“ You asked, trying to keep your tone light. The Commander shook his head.  
„I’m not really hungry today.“ With that he left the room. 

Worry started to spread in your guts. He has never skipped breakfast before. You were so focused on the stupid butterflies inside your stomach that you didn’t even notice his distress. 

Later that day you went to the forest in an attempt to worship the friendship that has grown between you an the commander. 

The last time you went there, you saw a special kind of herbs that were known for their calming effect on the human body.   
With enough of it, you could brew the commander a tea that could help him sleep a littler better. 

On the way back you noticed another kind of herbs which were known for their soothing, even pain killing effect. You gathered some of these too, to make some compresses with it. He could use them on his sore neck, you thought. 

Back at the castle you started preparing these little presents for him.   
You prepared a tray with a can of the special tea, along with a cup and put a container with the compresses next to it. Erwin skipped dinner as well so you included a bowl of the soup you cooked earlier. 

This process took you long enough and it was already late in the evening when you knocked on the commanders door.   
„Come in!“ His voice rang through the door.   
With a little bit of struggle you managed to sneak through the door without dropping the tray. 

„(Y/N)!“ he exclaimed, the happiness in his voice surprised you.   
„I didn’t expect to see you again today. Let me help you.“ He almost ran towards you and took the heavy tray from you.  
His eyebrows raising curiously as he saw what you brought him. 

„I...I noticed your absence during dinner“ you explained. „and you didn’t eat breakfast either, so I thought you must be hungry...“ your voice trailed of when you saw a big smile appear on his face. 

Suddenly you felt all the blood in your system streaming towards you head.   
„And this is a special kind of herbal tea.“ Pointing at the can you tried to continue.  
„It’s supposed to help you sleep better.“ His eyebrows raised even higher at that. You didn’t think it was possible.   
„You seemed quiet stressed this morning and I thought...“ you trailed of once again.   
„I also noticed your sore neck.“ at this point you were almost rambling. „At least I think it’s sore... you kept rubbing it. Anyways, these compresses are soaked in the liquid of different kind of herb and if you leave them on the hurting spot for about 20 minutes it should soothe the pain.“ As you finished your eyes were glued to the floor, avoiding his questioning gaze. 

„I didn’t know we had this kind of herbs here at the castle. They’re quiet expensive. The survey corps can’t effort such luxuries.“ He stated, eyes still widened in surprise.   
„No we didn’t. I collected them in the forest near by. It’s full of them.“   
His expression changed, now a little bit worried.   
„My father was a pharmacist.“ You explained.   
„He taught me all different kind of herbs since I was a toddler. I know very well to differ between the once to use for medical terms and the once that would be poisonous.“ A little bit of pride hushed through your features at that statement.   
„I was also a educated to be a nurse back at my village. Before a joined the Military.“ you started to ramble again and another smiled appeared on the commanders lips.   
„My father never wanted me to join. Not his little daughter. He wanted me to take over his pharmacy. But after my parents died I just couldn’t help myself.“ After you finished Erwin shook his head in disbelief.   
„I can’t believe you did this for me, (Y/N). I don’t know what to say.“ His eyes met yours.   
„Thank you!“ 

While he went back to sit behind his desk he said „ I can’t remember the last time someone cared that much about my well-being.“   
„Well it is my job as your cadet to make sure you’re fine.“ you smiled at him and he returned it with a laugh.   
„I would rather say that the commander is responsible for his cadets well being. But this is nice, too.“ He took a spoonful of the soup into his mouth and moaned a little. The sound sending a little shiver down your spine.   
„This is as delicious as ever.“ he said „ Levi did well to make you responsible for dinner as well. You’re a great cook.“  
„Thank you.“ Your cheeks slightly glowing at the compliment. „I’ll leave you to yourself know.“ 

You already turned on your heels when his voice held you back.   
„You can stay if you want.“ Now it was his time to avert you gaze. „You can make yourself comfortable and read a book or anything.“ he pointed at the couch in his office.   
„I’ve been alone this whole day and I really enjoy your company.“ 

„That sounds really good, Commander.“ You said calmly suppressing the heavy beating of your heart. He smiled earnestly and returned his attention back to the soup.   
„Please call me Erwin“. 

And with that a new routine has settled upon you. You two started and ended the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked my first two chapters.   
> I have two more already prepared but I'll post them in a few days :)   
> These were only to get you hooked on my story. Hope that worked :D


	4. What if the nurse gets the flu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little longer than the others. Erwin is going to take care of the reader because they got ill.

After Erwin found out about your medical background, your position in the Survey Corps upgraded.   
You were now responsible for your own team. The Task was to teach them in small medical terms.   
How to stich a wound or stop a bleeding among other things.   
Your team was assigned to collect herbs and prepare a stock of different Medicine.   
This caused the dying rate in the Survey Corps to decline a bit, since wounded soldiers could be treated properly and not die of an infection.   
You were proud to bring your fathers knowledge into your life again and it made you more than happy that you seemed to be rather important to the faith of humanity. 

You were important enough for Erwin to decide that your safety was a priority, because you were the only one who could really safe anyone else. That lead to you being by Erwins side outside the Wall in one of the safest places in his formation.   
„If I really want you to be safe I have to keep an eye on you myself, you know “ he once said. „The only other person I would entrust this with would be Levi, but he has other important things to do. “ You just nodded and tried not to read anything in his caring. The Commander just wanted you to be safe in advantage of the Survey Corps, not because of his personal interests in you, you kept telling yourself.

This morning you woke up from a dreamless night and immediately felt your head pound in pain.   
Trying to get up you released a mighty sneeze that nearly made the walls shake.   
You felt terrible, but it was already later than usual and you needed to prepare breakfast before everyone woke up.   
The team of yours was also made of early birds so you couldn’t afford to be late. 

The second your body was upright everything in your vision went black and you needed to stabiles yourself on the bed frame.   
After your sight recovered you managed to put on some clothes and stumble into the Common Hall.  
Erwin was already sitting there, waiting for you to join him. 

„Good morning, sleepyhead.“ He said, a little grin on his lips „your pretty late this morn…“ His smile faded instantly after his eyes landed on you. „You look terrible“  
„Thanks…“ You said sarcastically and couldn’t stop the shot of pain through your veins at his words.  
„No that’s not what I meant.“ Erwin stepped in front of you and laid his left hand on your forehead and his right hand on your cheek. Luckily your head was already red from the fever you apparently had. 

„You’re burning, (Y/N). You need some rest.“ He demanded  
„I’m fine. Don’t worry about...“ You started your protest, but your vision went black again and the next thing you saw was the floor dangerously close to your face. You prepared yourself for the pain of falling to the floor, but instead you felt Erwins strong arms around your lower body.  
„Yeah, totally fine“ Erwin retorted sarcastically. „Come on let’s get you to bed.“ He scooped you up into his arms and started carrying you to your room. 

„I can walk by myself.“ You protested and your head became even redder at his actions. A huff of a laugh escaped him. „I wouldn’t be so sure about that.“ He grinned at you. His face was so close to yours, you could smell his cologne even through your sniffled nose. It smelled amazing and you felt your eyelids growing heavier as you got lost in his scent. Allowing yourself some rest you leaned your head against his shoulder.

Fighting your growing feelings towards the commander was hard enough on itself. But with your ill body taking up all your remaining energy and his caring actions it seemed impossible.  
Arriving at your room, he managed to open your door and placed you on your bed. Instantly you missed his touch. But it wasn’t long until his hands were on your body again, helping you out of your jacket and the 3DMG and finally taking of your boots. After Erwin tucked you in, he took a look around your room. He was never there before, you noticed.

„What about the breakfast? And my team? We are supposed to…“  
„Don’t worry about it. I’ll manage it“ He interrupted while taking your hand in his. „Just get some rest. I don’t want you to infect anybody else. I’ll come by later, ok?“ With that he gave your hand one last squeeze before he went to leeave the room.   
You drifted of to sleep instantly.

The dreams you had were an absolute chaos.   
You managed to dream about everything at once but especially about the commander.   
In so many different contexts and sometimes all of them mixed together. You never managed to fall deeply into sleep.   
The last dream you had before waking up was rather explicit.  
You remember dreaming about Erwins naked upper body while he was sitting at his desk doing some paper work.

A hand on your cheek woke you up and the blond man was looking down at you with a worried expression on his face.   
You wondered if he somehow knew what you were dreaming about. But the concern in his features seemed to be directed to your state of health. 

„I brought you tea and water.“ he explained while you tried to sat up straight. „You need to drink a lot if you want to recover quickly.“ He reached for a glass of water and gave it to you.   
You gulped it down, dehydrated from all the sweating during your fever dreams. You felt even more terrible than before. Erwin filled up the glass again.   
„That’s good. One more and I’ll leave you for now.“ The second one was empty just as fast. 

He reached for the pot of tea he brought and filled a cup with the steaming liquid.   
„I did terrible with the breakfast.“ Erwin started while he handed you the cup.  
„I tried to make the porridge you always make but I confused the sugar container with the one for the salt.“ he laughed and but you only starred blankly at him.   
„You made breakfast today?“ Your heart swelled at the thought of him taking on your responsibilities even though he probably didn’t even have time for such things. 

„Yes.“ he shrugged it of as if it was nothing.   
„Everyone pretended to enjoy my savory porridge. But it tasted disgusting. I saw it in their faces but no one dared to disrespect my food.“ he laughed so loud that your headache came striking back at you but you tried to laugh with him.   
„Next time you prepare the breakfast I’m going to take notes.“ He promised. 

You drank your tea but started to feel tired again.   
„I gave your team the morning of.“ Erwin continued.   
„I can’t really help them with anything on that matter. I guess I’ll just let them do some combat training later. But they volunteered to make dinner today. Guess they didn’t want to experience my cooking skills twice a day.“ He smiled again, but it faded quickly when he saw that you couldn’t even keep your eyes open.  
„I’m sorry (Y/N). I’ll leave you for now.“ His hand found your cheek again and caressed it softly. You leaned into his touch as you slowly drifted of to sleep again. „I will come back later.“

This time your dreams weren’t as messy as before. You dreamed about pleasant, soft things. But Erwin was still in them the whole time. It was as if your mind couldn’t let go of him. Not even while sleeping.   
You heard his voice in your dream calling your name, but you couldn’t find him.   
Somewhere far in the distance you saw his broad figure and began running towards him.  
You called for him but he didn’t hear you. Suddenly an abnormal titan appeared on his left. He didn’t seem to notice. 

‚Erwin! Watch out!’ He still didn’t hear you. You ran faster towards him but the distance seemed to become even larger. ‚Erwin!‘ You screamed on the top of your lungs. Right when the titan reached for Erwin, a hand grabbed your shoulder and shook you hard.   
It caused you to wake up and once again you saw a worried Erwin starring down at you. Sweat was dripping down your face as you tried to catch your breath sitting up slowly.   
„It was just a dream“ Erwin said and his hand found your cheek again. You nodded and he reached somewhere out of your sight and pulled out a towel. 

He used it to dry your face and smiled softly at you.   
„Must have been a pretty bad dream.“  
Reaching to the nightstand he filled a glass of water and gave it to you. „Same procedure as earlier. Drink up.“ He went back to the desk in your room and took the tray he prepared. „I brought you some soup and medicine“ He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
„I can’t afford medicine“ You let out a whine as you felt how sore your throat was when you spoke. „Did I scream in my sleep?“ He nodded and reached for the small cup filled with the medicine.   
„Don’t worry. I’ll cover it for you.“ He said and handed you the cup, but you shook your head.   
„I can’t accept that. It’s way too expensive“   
„Of course you can. You always take good care of me. It’s my turn now.“ He smiled and nodded towards the little cup. Taking it from him you signed. „Thank you“

As you gulped down the cough liquid, a grimace endured your face and Erwin chuckled at the sight.   
„I know its disgusting. But it will help.“ He took the little cup from your hand and replaced it with a bowl of soup.  
„Your team made this for you.“ You took a spoonful of the soup in your mouth, but you didn’t taste anything. Slowly you emptied to bowl and Erwin sat by your side watching you with his soft eyes.   
„What did you dream about?“ He asked but you just shook your head avoiding his gaze.  
„You don’t have to tell me of course. You just kept screaming my name. It got me worried.   
You didn’t dream about me hurting you or anything, did you?“ His voice sounded a little bit hurt at that. Maybe you just imagined it.   
„No! Of course not.“ you said „I just...“ you drifted of. You didn’t want to remember that dream.   
„It’s okay. Don’t bother remembering it.“ 

After you finished your soup he took the emptied bowl from you and replaced it with a glass of water. It was only then when you realized that it was already dark outside.   
„Did I sleep the whole day?“   
„Seems like it.“ He answered absentminded as he took the framed picture from your night stand into his hands. It was a picture of your parents when they were young.   
„Your mother seemed to be a very beautiful woman.“ He smiled warmly, his gaze still focused on the picture.   
„You look just like her.“   
Your cheeks flushed at the indirect compliment.   
Putting the picture back on its place Erwin stood up. „Do you need anything else?“   
You shook your head „No, I could use some more sleep, that’s it.“   
He smiled and nodded.   
„Good. I’m going to sleep myself. It’s been a pretty long day.“ He started to gather all the dishes on the tray and went to the door.   
„But if you need anything I’ll be in my room. Don’t hold back and come over whenever you need to. You won’t bother me or anything. I’d be happy to help, ok?“   
You nodded and he left the room.   
A part of you wanted him to stay. But you were more than tired and drifted of to sleep again. 

The next morning you felt almost human again. The medicine seemed to have helped. You were still a little weak but at least you could stand again without the room spinning around you. 

The day before seemed completely surreal to you. With Erwin carrying you, taking care of you and even calling you beautiful in some way. For a second you started doubting your memories. You dreamed a lot, too. Maybe you just imagined all of this. 

But the knock on your door proofed you wrong.   
It was Erwin, of course.   
„Good Morning. You’re standing again!“ He noticed.   
„Don’t overdo yourself. You’ve caught quit a flue I would say.“   
„No I feel really good, actually.“ You said and stepped closer to him.   
„Thank you, Erwin.“ you mumbled cheeks glowing red again. This time not from a fever. „For taking such good care of me.“  
„Don’t mention it. I’m glad you‘re feeling better. I still don’t want you to work again today. You could use some rest. Let your team prepare the meals and enjoy your day off.“   
You nodded in agreement.   
„Is there anything else you need, (Y/N)?“   
Looking at the reflection of yourself in the mirror you suddenly felt disgusting.   
„Well I could really use a bath.“ You answered a little embarrassed about the state you were in.   
It was his time to blush. „Oh I don’t think I should help you with that.“ He desperately avoided your gaze.   
„I could ask Hange for you. You two come along quite well, don’t you?“   
You laughed at him being all flustered.   
„That would be great. Thank you.“   
His eyes met yours again.  
„I guess I’ll see you around then.“ He said and turned to leave your room.   
You could have imagined it but it seemed as if Erwin was a little disappointed that he couldn’t take care of you anymore.


	5. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader will cut Erwins hair. This chapter ist written in Erwins POV. I will switch between POVs every now and then :))

Erwin was sitting in the common hall annoyed by his blond hair, that kept falling into his eyes.  
Levi was still away on a special mission inside of wall Sina and his return was already delayed by 2 weeks. Normally Levi would cut Erwins hair once a week, since it was important for a commander to maintain a certain presence. But now that he wasn’t around Erwins hair was getting longer and longer. The last haircut was already more than a month ago. 

He let out a frustrated sigh and heard the woman in front of him giggle at his distress.  
„I really like your new look.“ She said. „But it seems as if you are not as content with it.“  
He playfully narrowed his eyes at her and took a sip from his tea. Erwin secretly loved when he could make her laugh. In a world where grief and terror were most dominant a simple smile or a laugh meant more to him than one would think. Especially hers.  
„My hair right now has the most annoying length to it.” He took a single strand between his fingers “It’s too long to stay at its place. But it’s to short to tug it behind my ear. Which means that it’s constantly falling into my sight.”  
To state his point he tried to tug the strand behind his ear but it instantly fell back in front of his eyes. This caused her to giggle even more.  
“See?” He asked, pleased that he could make her laugh again.  
Erwin has never considered himself as a funny type of guy and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t. But somehow he was always able to draw a least a little giggle out of her. 

“Why don’t you just cut it?” That question sounded so simple from her lips.  
“I can’t.” He paused „Well… I could. But I’m afraid that I’ll mess it up. It’s been a while since I cut my own hair.“  
The woman took a close look at Erwin. „I can do it. If you want.“ She proposed.  
„Really?“ The thought of her touching his scalp, running her hands through his hair made him shiver slightly.  
„Sure! It won’t be a big deal. I used to cut my brothers hair all the time, before he joined the military.“  
Erwin did not recall her ever mentioning a brother before. But since he joined the military, there was a slight chance he might me dead. So Erwin didn’t want to ask further about him.  
„That sounds good. Let’s do it.“ He smiled at (Y/N) and she raised from her chair. „But no promises! If it looks bad, I won’t take any responsibilities.“ She laughed. 

They went to Erwins privat bathroom, that was connected to his bedroom. She put the remaining hot water from the kettle she prepared earlier for tea in the sink and mixed it with some cold water, till it reached a pleasant temperature. Then she put a chair in front of the sink, so the back of the chair was facing it and gestured Erwin to sit down.  
„What’s that for?“ He asked.  
„I’m going to wash your hair first.“ She explained „Doesn’t Levi normally do that?“  
Erwin shook his head but went to sit on the chair. „No he normally just starts cutting.“  
„Well then make yourself ready for some special treatment.“ With that she gently pushed his head back till it reached the water. She cupped some water with her hands and let it flow over his hair. The sensation of the warm water mixed with her gentle hands send shivers down his spine and he relaxed into her touch. Then she spread some soap in her small palms and started rubbing it into Erwins hair. Her fingers started massaging his scalp and a soft moan escaped him at the feeling. A blush creeped over his cheeks as he realized what sound he just gave of and it made her laugh softly.  
„Don’t worry.“ She reassured him „I know how good this can feel. Just relax and let go.“ When his eyes met her beautiful (e/c) ones she smiled softly at him, her hands never leaving his hair.  
She was so close he could smell her intoxicating scent. A hand on each side of his head and when she leaned further down, her breasts were almost on his eye level. He closed his eyes in order to not take a look at them.  
God if she knew what she was doing to him, he thought. 

He tried to push all the inappropriate thoughts away, but then she started scratching his scalp gently and another, louder moan escaped him without warning. After some time she withdrew her hands and started to wash the soap of his head. He already missed the sensation of her fingers against his skin. 

She took a towel and tried his hair a little before gesturing him to stand up.  
Erwin turned the chair around and sat down again, facing himself in the mirror, while (y/n) laid the towel over his shoulders and neck. 

She combed his hair and started by shaving his undercut. He could see the concentration in her features. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she bit her lip. She was really trying her best. 

Then she started to cut the longer section of his hair. She combed the blond strands to his forehead and stepped in front of him.  
To get better access, she leaned down a little, revealing a cleavage. He could see it clearly through his bangs and this time it was harder to put himself together. Not when her beautiful breasts were almost falling out and his eyes were hidden behind his hair. 

Still he managed to tear his gaze away and watch her pretty face instead.  
Damn, when did he start thinking like that?  
He couldn’t quiet remember.  
He could only recall that at some point during their mornings together he realized that he couldn’t stop staring at her.  
He couldn’t even concentrate when she was around and he longed to hear her voice and her laughter after a long day without her.

He had tried, really hard to not give in to those feelings. But when he realized them in the first place, it was already to late. 

Erwin snapped back to reality when he noticed how close her face suddenly was.  
She was holding a strand of his hair in each hand und pulled it lightly down. 

Her lips were so close, that the urge to just close the gap between them and claim her lips as his, was almost unbearable. But instead he asked: 

„What are you doing?“  
She took a step back, suddenly realizing how close she got.  
„I’m sorry.“ she laughed a little, cheeks slightly pink. „I was just checking if they have the same length“  
She combed his hair one last time, styling it in its typical manner and took one more step back.  
„Done.“ She announced proudly. 

Erwin glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like himself again, his hair even neater than when Levi cuts it.  
„Thank you, (y/n). It looks even better than usual. Seems like Levi’s got a new competitor.  
But with the head massage and this result, I think we have a clear winner here.“ He smiled brightly and (y/n) laughed.  
„I hope so. I was really giving it my best.“  
She ran her hand one last time over his hair „But I have to hurry now. Breakfast won’t make itself.“ With that she left Erwin and his rapidly beating heart alone.


	6. Work out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a silly little chapter about the reader simping all over Erwin. It wasn't originally planned in this story, but the idea came to my mind this morning and I couldn't not write it.   
> This chapter will have no further impact of the rest of the story, so you can just skip it if you are not into that kind of stuff. But I like it anyways :D   
> So I basically wrote this in an hour so no judgment in grammar or spelling. But If you made it this far in this story you're probably a pro in ignoring that kind of stuff.

Once in a while even the Soldiers of the Survey Corps had a day off and today it was yours. Normally everyone tends to visit their family, but there was no-one left in your family, so you decided to stay at the castle and enjoy the day by reviving your old interests, like drawing. You used to draw a lot in your home village, but since you joined the Corps you didn’t have much time to do it. So today was the chance. 

This morning would be a chaos in the common hall, because your team was responsible for the breakfast again. So you decided to not join them and to stay in your room. Erwin wouldn’t be there anyways, out of the same reasons as you.  
Gathering your old sketchbook with a pencil, you settled on the window sill. It was a nice view from your bedroom window. 

You could see directly on the training grounds and right behind it was the entrance to the forest next to the castle. It was still very early in the morning on a grey day. The sun hasn’t rose completely yet and most people were still asleep. It looked like it was about to rain, but it didn’t just yet. A light fog settled upon the ground. A perfect day to snuggle yourself in a blanket, sketch, and let your thoughts go blank for a while. 

You decided to draw the forest in your sight and started to outline the first trees, when someone entered the training grounds. By the hight and broadness of the figure, you could make out that it was a man, but he was wearing the green cloak of the Corps with the hood on his head, that you couldn’t make out who it was. You decided to ignore him, but then he turned around and you recognizes by the blond hair with blue eyes that it was Erwin. 

He started to take the cloak of and underneath he was wearing some sportswear that you had never seen on him before. It was a simple Pullover with a pair of comfortable pants, but they suited him so well, that your breath caught in your throat. You have never seen him wear anything else than his usual uniform and somehow you always thought that they were the only clothing he possessed. 

Erwin started to warm himself up and suddenly the sketchbook was completely forgotten. So much too reviving your old interest. Seems like the only thing reviving right now was your libido, because he started doing pushups. The fabric of his pullover clung delicately to his body and you could see every movement and stretch from his muscles through it. 

You felt your chest flushing as he got back on his feet and you saw drops of sweat running down his face. The pencil in your hand found its way to your mouth as you tried to contain yourself. Next thing on his work out plan seemed to be sit ups. He laid himself on the ground, his feet pointing towards your window, and he started pulling his upper body upwards. Everytime he was up you could see the concentration in his beautiful features. 

Suddenly his gaze flickered upwards and your eyes met for a second. A gasp escaped you as your tried to look busy with your sketch, pretending to not even notice him. Could he see you through the window?   
It was definitely possible, but it must have been at least a little bit blurry. Maybe he has noticed you but there was a slight chance that he didn’t see you starring. Carefully you turned your head towards his direction again, pretending to get a better look at the forest you were drawing. 

He continued with his work out, but a slight smirk appeared on his previously serious face. Damn it, he saw you starring. You cursed yourself. You could have at least tried to be a little less obvious. But here you were, almost drooling all over your paper while watching him work out.

Next he got up again and let his gaze flicker upon you once again, as if to check if you were still watching. Then he slowly took off his pullover and let it fall to the ground in an almost teasing manner, making your jaw drop completely. You tried to gather yourself concentrating on your paper again, but then he started stretching his upper body and arms. It was impossible to not follow his smooth motions with your eyes. He was build like a god. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, and this chest. Oh god, the thought of burying your face in his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around you, made all of your blood stream to your face.

He prepared himself a dummy and started to work on his fighting technique. With every punch you could see different muscles tense and relax again. How could someone be as intelligent and as goodhearted as him and be that freaking hot at the same time? He was just the perfect man, but you stopped wondering why you had fallen for him a long time ago. It was absolutely clear, now more than ever. 

Every now and then he looked up to your window, but you were prepared now and always ready to pretend to be drawing. At some point you started to wonder if he was trying to put on some kind of show for you. His workout manner changed slightly after he had seen you for the first time, and it was way to cold to be training shirtless. He probably noticed how flushed you were and saw this as some kind of joke. You couldn’t think of some other explanation for his behavior. 

Maybe he tried to seduce you. The thought made you laugh bitterly. As if someone with his appearance and his position would be interested in a mere cadet.   
Not that you didn’t like yourself. No, you did know your worth. It was just that you couldn’t imagine Erwin being interested in someone like you. But you were happy that you were at least able to maintain a friendship with him. 

The lastest thoughts of yours clouded your mood and watching him tease you made you feel a little hurt. You gathered your stuff and left the window sill and the rare view behind.   
Maybe, if you would give it your best and work hard on yourself you would be able to get his attention.  
No that sounded stupid. You should do it for yourself in the first place. But winning him over would be a nice side effect. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++BONUS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the evening Erwin and Levi walked down the corridor, discussing the newest expedition plans, when a certain someone crossed their path.  
„Good evening, (Y/N)“ Erwin said and stopped walking, he hadn’t seen her since morning.   
„How was your day off?“ A little smile tugged his lips. He wasn’t sure how the rest of her day went, but he remembered quiet well how her day had started.  
„It was okay, a little boring to be honest.“ She simply said, shrugging her shoulders.   
„Really?“ Erwins eyebrows raised in surprise. „Because I saw you this morning through your window, when I was doing my workout and you seemed quiet busy.“ He smirked slightly, when he remembered her flushed face and her gaze glued to his body.   
„Really? I haven’t noticed you“ she said her face not even twitching in the slightest. Could it be? Did she really not see him? He asked himself. But he was so sure she did.   
„You know“ She started „When I draw I tend to lose myself in my own world. Maybe thats why I didn’t notice.“   
The despair was probably written all over Erwins face, because Levi hit him lightly on the shoulder and started laughing.   
„Were you hoping that (Y/N) was watching you?“ Levi said, obviously making a joke, without even knowing the truth within his words.  
„No of course not.“ But the blush on Erwins cheeks betrayed him. „Anyways“ he started „Enjoy your evening (Y/N). Tomorrow will be a hard day with the expedition ahead.“  
„I will“ She smiled an innocent little smile „Thank you, Commander.“ Somehow she emphasized the word ‚Commander‘ that even more blood rushed to Erwins head.   
„Captain“ she nodded her head towards Levi and left the two of them.   
„You really DID think that she was watching you, huh?“ Levi laughed when (Y/N) was far enough to not hear him anymore.   
„Ah Shut up, Levi“ Erwin huffed and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be a little bit angsty, so I hope you enjoyed this last little piece of fun.   
> I want to take my time on the next chapters, and hopefully find someone who will help me fix my grammar.


	7. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!   
> And happy birthday to our beloved captain Levi who will be featured in this chapter.   
> I decided to post the angsty chapters after this one. But they’re already prepared :))

It was about Midnight when you saw Levi sitting all alone in the common hall. You were about to make some tea for you and the commander to drink in his office, while Erwin would work on his papers, and were surprised to meet Levi that late in the evening. 

Normally at this hour everyone in the corps was more than exhausted from a hard day and already fast asleep. It was always you or Erwin to go to bed last. But there Levi was, sipping on a cup of tea, eyes focused on nothing. 

„Captain? What are you doing here?“ You chose a light tone. The dark circles under his eyes were more than enough to indicate his bad mood. 

„I could ask you the same thing.“ In his eyes laid the same bored expression as ever, but there was something else in them. Something you couldn’t quiet name yet. 

„I’m just making some tea for the commander.“   
You shrugged your shoulders and he let out a sarcastic huff.   
„And why exactly do you feel the need to play his little butler?“ His comment made you gulp visibly. Not knowing how to answer you just turned your back towards him and started preparing the tea. The last thing you wanted him to see was the uncertainty his words brought to you. 

He let out a long sign.  
„I’m sorry.“ He meant it. You could hear it in his tone. „I know that you two are pretty close. Erwin needs someone like you in his life.“ His eyes met yours for the first time this evening „Someone that cares about him. Because he forgets to care about himself all the time.“   
A bitter chuckle escaped him and he took another sip from his cup. 

„You haven’t answered my question yet.“ You said calmly and tried to cover the blush his words triggered. Then you sat on the place in front of him.   
„I can’t sleep.“ Levi closed his eyes and placed his forehead on both of his palms before continuing.   
„I can’t shake of this strange feeling...“ A Long Pause but before you could ask he finished.   
„Of loneliness“ 

His confession took you aback.   
„You feel lonely?“ The question escaped you before you could even think properly.   
He lifted his head from his hands and you could see in his eyes that his words astounded him just as much as you. Levi was always Someone to keep his emotions to himself.   
The dark haired man opened his mouth but nothing came out. For a while you both just sat there in complete silence until you found you voice to speak again. 

„Well if it helps, I can keep you a little company.“ A small smile tugged in your lips, but faded as you saw his almost disgusting expression.   
„I don’t need your pity.“ The normal bored tone took over his voice again as he rolled his eyes.

„I’m not pitying you! I was just trying to be nice.“  
His manner annoyed you and you felt anger building in your guts.   
„Everyone needs a little care, now and then. Even you Levi!“ You tried to compose yourself and the fact that you said his forename for the first time you two know each other made Levi listen carefully. He kept fighting it though, and couldn’t hold back the sarcastic comment.   
„Yeah and who made you responsible for everyone’s well being? Aren’t you occupied enough with your Favorit commander?“   
„Listen.“ You started a little calmer you laid your hand on top of his.   
He flinched a little at the touch bit didn’t remove it. „I know that we are not exactly close. But if you need anyone to talk to or even just a simple distraction, I would be happy to help.“ Shrugging you let go of his hand.   
„Simply because I care for people. But I would never be stupid enough to pity you.“ 

You expected another sarcastic comment but instead an almost invisible smile tugged on his lips and he visibly gave into you.   
„Thanks. I appreciate that.“   
A strong, proud feeling developed in your chest at your little success with the untouchable Captain Levi. But all of it vanished at his next question. 

„But doesn’t Erwin expect your return soon?“   
Trying to hide your dejection you avoided his gaze.   
„I’m sure he won’t even notice my absence.“   
A frown set in Levis face.   
„Why would you think that?“  
You simply shrugged, hoping that he would let go of his questioning. 

Over the time, you and Erwin had developed a simple but comfortable routine. At some point of every evening you would have entered his office, a tray with tea in your hands and a book trapped between your body and arm. Then you would have drank your tea silently, while reading a book comfortably on the couch of his office. He used to say that he liked your presence and always used to flash a smile to you every now and then. 

But lately his smile had turned into glares and everytime you flipped a page, took a sip or even just sighed he looked up at you annoyed.   
You were sure that it was just because of stress but still the thought of simply not coming to his office in the evening anymore hasn’t left you since. 

„Do I need to talk to Erwin?“ Levis voice snapped you back to reality.   
„Does he not treat his butler right?“ He smirked at his silly joke and a smile hushed over your features.   
„No it’s not that.“ You Said „sometimes I just feel as if he would be happier if I would just leave him alone for a while“ You struggled to keep your tone light and Levi noticed immediately.

„I’m sure you’re mistaken“ he tried to reassure you. „He’s just stressed. He always tends to be a little harsh, especially when he can’t catch a good night of sleep.“   
„I know. But still...“ He simply nodded at that and luckily let the topic rest. 

After that the conversation between you two became much lighter. You started joking with each other and talking about various things.   
You never expected to get along so well with your captain. But it was somehow easy to keep the conversation going. It’s been some time since you enjoyed someone else’s company as much as Erwins. Sure you always spend time with Hange and even liked doing so but it was not the Same. Hange always managed to annoy you at some point. But this was fun.   
Eventually you both had so much fun that none of you noticed how much time has passed. 

„... and while I was stitching his wound near his crotch“ You were in the middle of a story about one of the incidents with another soldier last week „he honestly got an erection.“ A loud laugh escaped Levi as you continued.   
„I’m a professional and chose to ignore it. But this poor man got harder and harder and when I looked up to him, his face was as red as a tomato.“ Levi laughed even harder.   
„Well who would have blamed him.“ he started „Such a beautiful woman with her hands all over his crotch...“   
Your cheeks just started blushing at Levi’s compliment when the sound of a clearing throat disturbed the two of you. 

You turned your head to see Erwin standing in the entrance of the hall with an unreadable expression on his face. His jaw was slightly clenched as well as his fists.   
„(Y/N) were have you been?“ He stepped closer to where you and Levi were sitting.   
„I’ve been waiting for you for over an hour.“ He smiled but it didn’t quiet reach his eyes. 

„I’m sorry, Erwin. I got distracted“ He simply nodded at that.   
„It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright.“ he chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.   
„You never left me waiting for so long before. It got me a little worried“ 

„Really? I honestly thought you wouldn’t notice my absence. You were so focused on your work.“ You were trying to keep your tone light but Levi seemed to notice the uncertainty behind it, as his head turned towards you. 

„I always notice your absence, (y/n).“ Erwins reassured you, searching for your eyes and holding your gaze as he found them.   
„I told you.“ Levi said interrupting the silent conversation between Erwin and you. Levi then turned his head towards Erwin.   
„It’s my fault. I kept dragging her in conversations with me“   
At this the commanders brows raised in surprise.   
„You? Levi? Kept dragging someone into a conversation?“ a tense laugh escaped Erwin   
„That’s certainly new.“ Levi simply shrugged his shoulders.   
„Anyways“ Erwin turned to you „I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to bed now.“ He started to leave.   
„I wish you both a good night.“ 

———————————————————————  
The next evening you were back on the couch in Erwins Office. After last nights encounter you had thought that he would want you to come over tonight but it seemed as if you were wrong. His intense glares reaching you everytime you made some sort of noise, sending uncomfortable shivers down your spine. 

„Are you cold?“ His question and the concern in his voice took you aback, but before you could answer Erwin got up and exited the room through the door that connected his bedroom to the office.   
A few moments later he returned with a beige sweater in his hands and handed it to you.   
„here take this.“ He smiled warmly at you „it’s my favorite sweater so take good care.“ A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest at the surprised face you made. The sudden gesture made you forget to react at all and he mentioned for you to take the sweater again. 

„It’s also my warmest. It will warm you up in a second.“ You took the sweater from his hand and pulled it over your head. A rush of his scent emerged you and you took a deep breath. Smiling warmly at him, you mumbled a soft thank you, still wondering were this came from. His eyes that never left you, were softer than ever before and a warm feeling spread through your stomach.

Maybe he wasn’t glaring at you because of the noise you made.  
Maybe he was just checking on you every now and then. He has even seemed a little disappointed last night when you didn’t return to his office. Levi could be right after all. Or maybe he talked to Erwin about what you Said to him last night. No, Levi wouldn’t do such thing. The thoughts were rushing through your head.

You expected Erwin to return to his desk after this, but instead he sat down next to you on the couch. With one arm rested on the back of the couch, his form was only an inch apart from yours, facing you. You felt your heart beat rapidly in your chest as his blue eyes met yours.   
The book in your hand was quickly forgotten.

„I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.“ he started, his voice soft „Even though you’ve been here with me all the time.“ His gaze left yours and the smile on his lips slowly faded.   
„I’ve been so occupied with work lately. I’m sorry if I seemed off. But I haven’t noticed my behavior until you haven’t returned yesterday.“   
A bitter laugh escaped him.   
„I even managed to scare away the most caring person I know.“  
His eyes were now focused on the hand in his lap, avoiding yours. 

„You did not scare me away.“ You said as you laid your hand on top of his. „You could never.“ Your reasuring words made him lift his head.  
„I’m glad“ He said, his voice barely above a whisper. His fingers were drawing random patterns on the back of your hand, while he absentmindedly starred into nothing. His fingers felt so hot against your cold ones.   
You wondered if he even registered what he’s doing or if he could feel your quickened pulse under your skin. 

After a while he lifted himself from the couch and went to his bedroom again, returning with a blanket.   
“I feel like the sweater isn’t helping, your fingers are cold as ice.” He said while wrapping you completely into the blanket.   
But his soft, caring behavior was everything you needed to get this warm feeling in your guts. 

“I need to go back to work now, I’m sorry. I would rather stay a little longer on this couch with you.” He let out a long sign before returning to his desk. 

Now completely wrapped in his blanket, sweater and delightful scent you felt as warm as ever. From the in and outside. You returned to read the book, but you felt yourself slowly falling asleep. Eyes growing more tired and slightly falling shut.   
At some point you stopped fighting it and fell into a deep slumber on the commanders couch with his belongings clinging to your body.   
———————————————————————

The next morning you woke up from the bright light that flooded the room. Your eyes fluttering open as you let out a long yawn. It took you a moment to realize that you weren’t in your bed, but you weren’t on the couch you fell asleep on last night either.   
Taking a look around you realized that it was Erwins bedroom. He must’ve carried you here last night. The thought made your face grow hot. 

The sheets beside you were cold, as you slit your hands over them, telling you that you were alone in his bed. You couldn’t help but take a moment to inhale his rich scent from the pillow you were sleeping on. Everything in this room and on your body smelled like him and it intoxicated you. 

You wondered if he slept with you on this bed last night, or if he took the chance to not sleep at all. Worried by this thought you entangled yourself from the sheets.   
The sweater he gave you last night was still clinging to your body and You thought about taking it off. But it was still very cold and you couldn’t bring yourself to actually do it. 

The door between bedroom and office was open and you stepped through it to see the commander soundly asleep on the couch.   
His usually perfectly combed hair was ruffled and his mouth a little open as he dreamed silently. Seeing him like this, all vulnerable and soft completely took your breath away. The thought that he carried you to his bed and went to sleep on the couch added even more to this feeling.   
You couldn’t believe him. 

Silently you sneaked over to him. You did not want to wake him up, but you thought that he would much rather continue his slumber in the bed that wasn’t occupied by you anymore.   
„Erwin?“ Your Voice was soft as you carefully placed a hand on his cheeks, caressing it. His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and his gaze slowly focused on you.   
It was obvious from his state that he hasn’t slept well on this couch, but he still managed to smile warmly at you. 

„Good Morning, (y/n). Did you sleep well?“ His voice was still thick from his slumber. It took him a while to lift himself to a sitting position as he rubbed his sore neck.   
„Yes I did. Thank you. But you could’ve just woke me up. Look at you. I’m sure you haven’t slept as well.“   
He simply shrugged at that.   
„It’s not that bad.“ His hand ruffled through his soft looking blond locks. „I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. You just looked so beaut... eh peaceful in your sleep, I did not want to disturb.“   
You felt your cheeks glowing but his were just as red. 

„Anyways...“ he continued „I really need some coffee.“ A low chuckle rumbled in his chest.  
„Of course! I’ll make you some.“ You started to pull his sweater over your head to return it to him but he stopped you.   
„Keep it.“ His soft eyes found yours and he smiled. „You always seem to be cold. It will fulfill its purpose better in your possession.“   
„But...“   
„No buts“ he laughed. „Just keep it.“ You nodded slowly and started to leave the room.   
Before you reached the door you turned around one last time and murmured a soft thank you before exiting.   
The heart of yours kept beating so hard against your chest, you were sure it would simply burst.


End file.
